Love On the Old Hill
by Kankurolover88
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari celebrate their first year anniversary adn Shikamaru makes the day very special for the both of them so read and find out how sweet Shikamaru is!


The stars were out and did they ever look stunning. It was a peaceful summer night as Shikamaru was laying in the grass on top of the old hill. The could lay there for hours just thinking…(although Shikamaru would lay any where)…He couldn't really remember what he thought about but he was always a very quiet and collective person. As he laid there thinking he could hear footstep in the distance. Shikamaru never looked up just waited. Then he saw her…

She appeared like an angel before him. She was striking and very attractive. He sat up staring at her with hearts in his eyes. Her eyes, her hair, her mouth, her everything was different then the girl he saw everyday. He sat there in pure shock as he watched her come closer towards him…no he could see closer her features. As he looked harder he then noticed that she was crying. He didn't know what to do, or if he should say anything, so he observed her as he had a pain in his heart and he didn't know why.

Sniffs, is all he could hear from the dirty blonde haired ninja. She was apart of the sand village but he didn't care he wanted her…If you would have asked Shikamaru if he believed in love at first sight before he would have said that he doesn't even believe in love at all but as soon as he saw her, he changed his mind about love at first sight.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I…I" she busted into tears.

Shikamaru didn't know what to do he sat there like an idiot, thinking to himself /What should I do? DO SOMETHING! ANYTIHNG/

"Come sit…" He finally said in a shaky voice not knowing if it sounded alright.

She walked slowly towards Shikamaru and sat down very close to him. He had only been this close to Ino before and well it's Ino…Temari was different.

Shikamaru wanted to comfort her but didn't know how. Then he did something he never thought he would ever do. He wrapped his arm around her, as she laid her head on his lap. She cried and cried and cried for hours as Shikamaru just ran his fingers threw her hair…he was humming one of her favourite song without knowing it was her favourite.

"I love that song…" She said wiping a few tears away. She was making a figure of the number 8 on his leg as she stared at her fingers moving along his pants.

"Really?" He asked simply.

" Yes…keep humming please…"

It was almost a year later and Shikamaru and Temari were still together. No one thought it would last but they proved all of them wrong. Tomorrow would be their One Year Anniversary. Shikamaru had a plan on how to celebrate the day.

Shikamaru was walking to the river to meet Temari. It was a summer's day. They had planed to so swimming. As he arrived to the river Temari wasn't there he was surprised Temari was always the first one…

He walked over to the river looking at the water thinking she might be hiding in under the water...but no.

He stared at the water when he heard something in the background, before he had a chance to look back Temari pushed him into the river jumping in after him.

She came up laughing. Then she saw Shikamaru's body floating on top of the water.

"Shikamaru?" She said wiping her face.

"Shikamaru…Shikamaru…SHIKAMARU!" She said shaking him.

The indolent teenager got up from floating, laughing as hard as he could.

"I can't believe you fell for that."

"You asshole." Temari said jumping on him.

"Oh and your any better?…wasn't you who pushed me in first?"

Temari gave an evil smile. " Well I wanted you to not be chicken about the water being cold or anything so the best way as to push you." She gave that evil smile again.

"…God I love you."

"I know you do Shika-kun."

"I know."

She smiled while running her fingers threw her hair.

"What you don't love me Temari?" Shikamaru looked at her like a lost and pitiful puppy.

"Don't look at me like that of course I love you, just like all my other boyfriends." Temari giggled.

"What you have MORE!"

"Of course…not." Temari walked closer to Shika-kun "…only you forever and always right?"

"Yes my angel, Forever and always."

"Good."

As soon as those words left Temari's lips, Shikamaru's lips met hers. She was shocked at first but then closed her eyes like she always did. This wasn't the first time they kissed but it was the first time they kissed with such passion. Both of them have been on a lot of missions the last year they never really got to do much. They both would still have their cat ears (if you like or heard of the anime Loveless then you'll get it LOL).

The only other time that they have kissed a little less passionate then this one was when Temari was going on a mission and wouldn't be back for 2 weeks. Shikamaru was a wreak. He didn't know what to do without her. Before her it was different but since that night they have been inseparable. It was true love, Shikamaru noticed it right away and scared Temari when he told her but she finally fell for him too, but it took a bit longer.

"Tell me."

'What?" Shikamaru asked not knowing what she wanted.

'What you have planed for tomorrow." Temari asked with her arms still wrapped around him.

"No…it's a surprise." Shikamaru said while kind of teasing her.

"Please…PLEASE!" Temari said holding the word longer then usual.

"You have to wait."

"No…" Temari said pulling her arms away from his neck, she looked at the water as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Shikamaru lift his hand up putting it oh so gently under her chin, pushing her head up to look at him.

"Don't do that, don't hide those beautiful eyes…you'll like it….I promise my angel. Only the best for you." Shikamaru said as he kissed her lips so sweetly.

"I love you."

'I love you too Temari."

They finally got out of the water and went to their houses. But that night for some reason they didn't mind saying good-night for they knew what tomorrow would bring.

Shikamaru didn't know that Temari had a surprise for him. She was ready. Ready to him all of her. She wanted to lose her innocents to him but she wasn't sure if he was ready. But she would find out tomorrow.

Temari walked into the house and had a shower. She was the only one in the house as her brothers were out with Shino and Naruto. She liked being home alone, she felt more relaxed like she didn't have to watch them like their mom use to do.

As soon as she started to walk towards her room the phone began to ring. Temari jumped a bit.

"Who would be calling this late?" She asked to herself.

She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi!"

She recognised the voice.

"Oh hi Shika-kun, why are you calling ?"

"I just wanted to say…I love you and sweet dreams."

"Aww…Shika-kun your so sweet…I love you too and don't try to dream about me to hard." Temari said with a giggle.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything."

They hung up and both their faces were token over with GIANT smiles. Temari couldn't believe that he loved her so much and Shikamaru couldn't believe how much she loved him too.

The sun warmed up Temari's cheek waking her from her sleep. She tossed in bed for a few minutes never opening her eyes.

As she turned on her side she felt something wipe against her arm. It was rough. She sat up in her bed pulling her blankets around her tightly then opened her eyes.

It was a letter…and it said:

_Good Morning my Angel,_

_I hope you slept good, cause I did, I thought about you all night, but when don't I have you on my mind… Happy One Year Anniversary. I thought that this would be more romantic and I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful. Meet me at the old Hill at about 7:00pm ok? I hope you will like the surprise… If you're wondering what to wear, anything cause you always look great…something that you would wear out …_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX I love you my Angel_

_P.S. I made you breakfast it's on your night table…Your favourite, Don't think I forgot._

Temari was in a fantasy world as she turned towards her night table. Their was blueberry waffles in shape of hearts and lips. Their was also a card saying "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY" It smelt like him and she held it close to her heart as she picked up the fork.

"Mmm…he's so romantic…can't wait for tonight."

Temari ate her breakfast and then had her shower. She had saved up a bit of money for tonight. She was going to by herself a new shirt and a gift for Shikamaru. She didn't know what to buy him yet but he wasn't that hard to shop for any ways.

Temari was fixing her hair as she watched the clock turn 6:38 to 6:39, time was passing so slow. She waited as she day dreamed about the surprised that could be. Finally she couldn't take it any more she had to leave. It only takes Temari about 5 minutes to get to the old hill and she still had about 15 minutes…but she just couldn't wait any more.

Shikamaru was waiting at the top of the Old Hill dreaming about the first time they met. Shikamaru still to this day didn't know why she was crying but he never really asked. He believed it was faith for them to meet that night, like he was suppose to be there. Everything went up from that first look at her. Shikamaru isn't like most guys…

/When will she get here? God I love her and I hope she likes all this….God I hope she likes it./ Shikamaru said as he waited for his love, his angel, his Temari.

As he stud up to look at the star he saw her….she looked beautiful…though she always does, but tonight her hair was down it floated nicely in her face. Her hair covered one eye and it was all flipped out at the bottom. Shikamaru was speechless. He stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Are we having flies?" Temari asked with a giggle.

"Huh…What?" Shikamaru answered in a daze.

"Flies, is that what we are having…I thought that's why you had your mouth open, trying to catch some…" She giggled again.

Shikamaru started to laugh as he then walked towards her.

"You…you…you look AMEZING…!"

"Thanks…you look great too Shika-kun." Temari said as she turned her head, blushing a bit.

They sat at the top of the Old Hill, talking about old times and about how they met. Neither of them could believe that it's already been a year, but at the same time they both felt like they've known each other forever. It was love and that's what mattered.

"I have something for you Temari." Shikamaru said as he took the empty plats and put them into the basket.

"Yes…" Temari said as she pulled her purse closer to her side.

Shikamaru took a deep breath… he was a nervous wreck…even the blind could see that. He took her hands into his and made her stand up in front of him.

"Don't be so nervous Shika-kun…" Temari said giving him a reassuring smile.

/What a beautiful smile, a beautiful women , a beautiful soul./

"…OK…well you know that I love you Temari, with all my heart, I've never ever met someone like you and I don't know how to say this, your my everything, your my world, you are my air without you I can't breath. Temari I love you, I love you I love you and I'll say it till I'm old. I've loved you since the first time we met and well…" Shikamaru began to cry, but he had a smile on his face.

"Shika-kun? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine…" Shikamaru wiped away his tears and got down on one knee. "…Temari will you…will you marry me?"

"Shikamaru…we are…I'm…ye…we're only 16."

"I know that's why I bought you this…"

Shikamaru pulled out two rings…one ring had and "S" on it and the other had a "T". Two promise rings, rings to tell her that one day she'll do him the honour of marring him.

"You were this one, so then you know that I'm always with you…" Shikamaru said as he placed the ring with the "S" on it on her finger.

Temari took the ring from his hand and….

"And you Shika-kun you were this ring to know that I'll always be here with you…" Temari placed the ring on his finger and tears rolled down both their cheeks.

Shikamaru pulled her close against his body. They hugged under the sky the rest of the night…till the sun started to come up.

"I love you…" Shikamaru whispered as they watched the sun raise.

"I love you too." Temari said as she kissed Shikamaru on the cheek.

"This is just one of the many morning we will wake up into each others arms…."

"I'm so happy."

They cuddled then got everything packed up as the sun was now awake.

"Would you like to go to my house for breakfast…my turn to cook for you." Temari asked with a wink.

"That would be perfect…you read my mind…." Shikamaru said as he placed his arm around her, squeezing her arm tightly.

"Good."

"What about Kankuro and Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

"They are out of the village, they had a mission with a few other people…we'll have the whole house to yourselves." Temari said with another wink.

"Mmmm I like this…"

The house was a bit chilli but yet it was a place that Shikamaru liked to be. Anywhere with her was perfect.

Temari started to make breakfast as Shikamaru watched her. The radio was on in the background. He watcher her mouth move as she sang along… the way her body moved as she danced around… step after step. His face was token over with a giant smile. He was so happy, he could live in this moment forever. Then another song came on the radio…it was a slow song. Shikamaru got up form his chair and walked up to her.

"Will you dance with me?"

"But…I'm cooking…yes I'd love too." Temari said putting down the fork.

"Good."

Shikamaru put out his hand, Temari grabbed his hand. He placed his hands on her waist and her hands went on his shoulders. They danced as the song played in the background. He pressed her body tightly against his. They were so happy into each others arms that they didn't even realise that the song was over and that a fast song was playing.

At that moment Temari was ready…She knew what she wanted. She stopped dancing and looked straight into his eyes.

"What is it Temari?" Shikamaru asked a bit confused.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"No I'm truly, deeply, madly in love with you, and I'm ready."

"I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you too and what do you mean your ready? Ready for what?" Shikamaru asked, still with the confused look on his face.

Temari took his hand into hers and started to lead him to her bedroom. She looked at him and smiled.

Shikamaru couldn't believe that this was going to happen, his stomach began to do summersaults. His palm got sweaty and his pulse went faster and faster.

They were now in her room. What to do? They were both confused and scared and nervous and so much in love with one another. Temari wrapped her arms around her lover and started to kiss him passionately.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked… /God I'm such a dork/ he said to himself as he asked the question.

"Yes…I'm ready, you are my first real boyfriend, my first kiss, and I want you to be my first…time too."

"Your so perfect, you are all that to me too…well my first girlfriend…" He said as he giggled "… I want you to be my first too. I love you Temari."

"I love you too Shika-kun."

They started to make out again… as Shikamaru oh so gently pushed her down on the bed, his body on top of her. Their hands ran over each others body. He pulls off her shirt… over her head and then on the floor. He looked at her boobs, so perfect. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He kissed all down her chest. Her hands around him. She then pulled of his shirt and undid his pants. He took off her bra and pants as he took off his boxers.

"Your so beautiful."

"No you are…so perfect."

"Temari I love you, I know I say it a lot but I do and I can't help myself I have to say it."

'I love you too Shika-kun and I love telling you too and I love hearing it too."

He pulled off her panties slowly, sliding it down her legs. They both laid there in bed naked. Her perfect skin rubbing against his. He looked deep into her eyes and she nodded. They were both ready. Shikamaru got back on top of her, kissing her mouth once again then he entered the dirty blonde ninja. Her arms around him, her fingertips pressed roughly into his back as the pain comes. She let's out a yell, but he keeps going. He goes harder and deeper into his angel as she starts saying his name over and over again in a out of breath kind of way.

An hour has past and they had both reached their pecks, over and over again…(LOL).

"Wow!"

"Yeah…I can't believe we waited so long…"

"Yeah…I know Temari?"

"What is it?"

"Why now?"

"Because I know you love and you will love me forever…"

"Now we have shared the most special first together and I'm so happy it was with you."

"Me too Shika-kun."

They cuddled when all of a sudden the smell of something burning caught Temari's nose.

"Oh CRAP!"

"What?"

"Smell Shika."

"Oh GOD!"

They both ran to the kitchen, smoke everywhere. Shikamaru ran to get the fire extinguisher. They both laughed as the smoke began to fade. What a way to end the perfect night…well day?


End file.
